Against All Odds
by AlyJean
Summary: An unlikely story about how the daughter of two mosterous death eaters comes to be practically raised by aurors.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own Harry Potter i'm not J.K. Rowling yes i know it's very sad indeed**

introduction

It was not a modest house, it was actually quite ostentatious. it was unordinarily big, in fact when strangers walk by they often mistake the cold brick for porcelain. There were threatning bob wire fences surrounding the victorian gem and the grass was the most beutiful green you could ever see. the grass soon turned into thick ivy that wove its way around windows and the intimidateing arches that surrounded the house, which was home to non other then Edmond Vincent and Mary Vincent. The very same Edmond and Mary Vincent that were sentinced to the kiss without even a trial. The very same Edmond and Mary Vincent that catered to the infamous dark lord. Edmond and Mary were monstrosities that are normally not spoken of in day to day life. Youve most likely heard of cock fights. Well imagine that except much much more blunt. Imagine muggles going into a dimly lit room and met by a ravenous chimera. Yes Mr and Mrs Vincent held fights, a wide variety of fights. with muggles, wizards, and especially wild life. but there was also something quite tame inside those putred prison walls, a 2 year old little girl named Joan Vincent. She is currently fast asleep in her warm crib. Anyone else would think the child would have woken due to the horrified screams from the basement but she slept soundly. she was now used to the unusual sounds. The enfant was currently swaddled in a fluffy white blanket and onesie. her hands rested on a small plush raddle just big enogh for her tiny hands. her hair was jet black and went just below her ears. her eyes were a vibrant blue with big eyelashes. she had ruby red lips, and cheeks that were perfect for pinching. Yes she was quite the little beuty.

**A/N: SORRY ABOUT THE PUNCTUATION IM NOT TOO GOOD AT THAT IF ANYONE WANTS TO EDIT IT I WOULD BE SOOOO SOOOO GRATEFUL. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IS IT GOOOOOD :) PLZ REVIEW SO I CAN MAKE IT BETTER. AND THIS IS JUST THE INTRO I SHALL TRY TO MAKE THE REST LONGER !**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: harry potters not mine even though i want it to be :(**

Chapter 1: Trust Is Gained

The night he died the mark disappeared. The night he died they destroyed the rest of the miserable creatures yet to be ripped apart by another. The night he died they packed there belongings. The night he died those vile gates opened for the first time. That night they got put behind bars, and Joan became an orphan.

That morning. The daily prophet printed there best story yet: THE DARK LORD IS DEAD. A wheight was lifted and wizards everywhere steped out of there homes for one of the first times in years. They held the daily prophet tears spilling from there eyes as they read the bittersweet story about the orphaned baby boy who defeated lord voldemort. The whole paper was filled with death tolls. There was names of death eaters that were in captivity and names of death eaters yet to be found. The story of Mr and Mrs Vincent was intreaging to many magical eyes. They were sentinced to the kiss right when they were brought to the ministry. It was inevitable really there was no point to have a trial. There child was brought in with them. A couple of aurors sat around a table talking about what to do with the little burden. "Well its obvious she should be sent to an orphanage she is an orphan after all" claimed a snooty young man fresh out of hogwarts. "Those are awful places! And besides you know who went to an orphanage and look how he turned out!" Claimed a spirited young whitch with curly auburn hair. "Don't talk like that Marceline!" The witch called marceline looked down at her feet "well who says it can't happen again". The snooty boy spoke up "well then we will keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't go around the bend" he crossed his arms obviously proud of his problem solving skills. "Thats a great idea Richard!" the group looked up to see non-other then Albus Dumbledore smiling down at them. "The child shall be put in a nice orphanage close to the ministry. Then we will find someone suitable to check up on her once a month or so". Richard stutterd "th-thank you s-sir". Albus smiled and exited the room. "So then...who wants to look after the runt" asked a quiet auror sitting in a chair at the end of the room. "ME!" exclaimed marceline; she had grown to be fond of the child and besides it was only once a month. "Good" the group replied as they walked out the door. Marceline squealed and skipped after her co-workers.

**A/N okay so it's short again but im just starting! I will try to make the other chapters longer just have faith plz!**


End file.
